


Schneefall

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [23]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Deutsch | German, Driving, M/M, Snow, gangster!Johann
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Ein Luftkurort in Österreich, irgendwo mitten in den Bergen.Es ist Winter. Es schneit.Und Johann muss erfahren, dass das Autofahren im Schnee ungeahnte Herausforderungen darstellt.





	Schneefall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> falls du dich noch an Michael und den Farbfilm erinnerst ;) es hat nur ein Jahr gedauert, um es endlich mal fertig zu schreiben xDD
> 
> nicht gebetat, sry not sry
> 
>  
> 
> Ja, liebe Grüße aus Bayern, meine Freunde **xP** Nein, noch bin ich nicht eingeschneit ;)

Der Schnee fiel in dichten, nassen, großen Flocken, sodass der Scheibenwischer kaum hinterherkam, die Scheibe frei zu wischen. Angestrengt blinzelte Johann durch die Dunkelheit hinaus ins Schneegestöber und versuchte, zumindest die Fahrbahn zu erkennen. Der Motor heulte gequält auf, als er das Auto eine weitere Serpentine hinaufzwang. Johann schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er nicht noch würde Schneeketten anlegen müssen. Hoffentlich war die Straße weiter oben nicht noch steiler. Die Schneeverhältnisse würden sich ja wohl kaum zum Besseren verändern.

„Gottverdammt, Friedrich, warum musst du auch ein Hotel am Arsch der Welt raussuchen?“, murmelte Johann leise vor sich hin. Aber Friedrich hörte ihn nicht; er war schon vor beinahe zwei Stunden eingeschlafen. Er war eben noch immer nicht ganz gesund. Und dann hatte er sich das Kurhotel ja auch nicht gerade ausgesucht. Er war ja auch nicht zum Urlaub hier, sondern hauptsächlich, um sich von einer schweren Lungenkrankheit zu erholen.

Johann hatte rücksichtsvoll das Radio ausgeschaltet und sich auf den restlichen 60 Kilometern Autobahn dezent gelangweilt. Dann war er abgefahren, hatte zwei Abzweigungen genommen – und war mitten im Wald gewesen. Aber laut Navi waren sie hier richtig, also fuhr er weiter. Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, wohin. Zu irgendeinem Luftkurort in Österreich, in den Bergen, mitten im Schnee.

Die Straße wurde immer steiler, führte immer tiefer in die Berge hinein, und spätestens, als es bald darauf auch noch zu schneien begonnen hatte, war es mit Johanns Langeweile sehr schnell vorbei gewesen. Friedrich neben ihm schlief seelenruhig weiter, was Johann auf der einen Seite begrüßte, da er sich so zumindest keine Fahrtipps anhören musste, aber ein wenig mentaler Beistand wäre auch nicht schlecht gewesen. Naja. Musste er halt ohne auskommen.

Seine Nerven waren mittlerweile so blank wie das Eis auf der Straße. Eine weitere steile Kurve lag vor ihm. Dahinter, sagte ihm die Karte, ging es nur noch gerade aus, und in fünf Kilometern hätten sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

Die nächste Serpentine. Johann gab Gas. Der Motor heulte auf, die Räder drehten durch, das Auto rutschte wieder ein paar Meter nach unten. „Fuck!“ Johann schlug wütend auf das Lenkrad. Nicht einmal davon wurde Friedrich wach; er schnarchte weiter seelenruhig auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

Johann atmete tief durch, fuhr vorsichtig ein Stück zurück, zog die Handbremse an und stieg aus. Knöchelhoch lag der Schnee auf der Straße. Verdammt! Da blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig… Er holte die Schneeketten von hinten und begann, sie leise fluchend an den Vorderreifen zu befestigen.

Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen er im Schnee gewühlt und am rostigen Metall gezerrt hatte, spürte er seine Finger nicht mehr. Mittlerweile fluchte er laut. Es dauerte weitere zehn Minuten, dann hatte er auch am anderen Vorderrad die Kette befestigt; er stieg wieder ein und nahm noch einmal Anlauf. Diesmal griffen die Schneeketten; er schaffte die Anhöhe und fuhr weiter.

Das Navi sollte Recht behalten: die Straße führte jetzt geradeaus und blieb zu Johanns großer Erleichterung auch relativ flach. Bald kam auch ein Gebäude in Sicht, von dem Johann schlussfolgerte, dass es sich dabei wohl um ihr Hotel handeln musste.

Neben der Straße lag der Schnee sicher zwei Meter hoch, und natürlich türmte er sich auch neben der Einfahrt zum Hotelparkplatz. Von dem Willkommen-Schild, das Johann auf Bildern im Internet gesehen hatte, die allerdings im Sommer aufgenommen worden waren, ragte nur eine Kante des Daches aus den aufgehäuften Schneewehen. Zumindest war die Zufahrt halbwegs geräumt…

Langsam lenkte Johann das Auto über den Parkplatz. Der war überraschend voll. Wie viele Leute machten bitte Ende Januar Urlaub in den Bergen? Angestrengt hielt er Ausschau nach einem freien Parkplatz. Und tatsächlich entdeckte er schließlich nach kurzer Suche einen, der offenbar frei war.

Er fuhr an der Parklücke vorbei, dann rückwärts, schlug das Lenkrad ein – es knallte, Friedrich neben ihm zuckte zusammen und fuhr hoch. „Scheiße, Johann, was ist denn passiert?!“

Johann spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. „Ich… ich weiß auch nicht… ich wollte nur in die Parklücke fahren…“

Friedrich rieb sich übers Gesicht, sah sich um, kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, blinzelte durch die vom Rückfahrlicht angestrahlten, wirbelnden Schneeflocken, und stöhnte dann auf. „Das ist keine Parklücke, Johann. Das ist ein eingeschneites, weißes Auto.“

Unbewusst schlossen sich Johanns Hände fester um das Lenkrad. Er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, fuhr langsam einen halben Meter vor, dann stieg er aus, um den potentiellen Schaden zu begutachten. Doch er hatte Glück: Der Zusammenstoß hatte sich schlimmer angehört, als er war. An seinem eigenen Auto war nicht einmal ein Kratzer zu erkennen. Aufatmend stieg er wieder ein und fuhr weiter, auf der Suche nach einem freien Parkplatz.

Mit einem leisen Gähnen lehnte Friedrich sich in den Sitz zurück. „Du hast dir aber schon das Kennzeichen notiert, oder?“

„Bitte, was?“

„Na, das Kennzeichen. Da würde ich bei der Rezeption was hinterlegen. Falls der andere irgendwelche Schäden bemerkt.“

Johann warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Jaja… mache ich schon…“

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wickelte Friedrich sich ein wenig enger in seinen Mantel, lehnte sein Gesicht gegen die Scheibe und schloss die Augen. Da war er ja mal gespannt… ob Johann das machte…

**Author's Note:**

> ja lol, nichts gegen Johann xD aber ich würde ihm voll zutrauen, in so ner Situation einfach schweigend wegzufahren


End file.
